Entertainment
by ice illuser
Summary: Ryuk respected some humans, but in the end they were all just entertaining things to watch.


Disclaimer: As if I could come up with such a story that twists as well as Death Note.

A/N: Ryuk is my favorite character in Death Note, so I thought I might as well write something about him.

--

In the beginning Ryuk really had no idea of what to expect when he dropped his Death Note into the human world. Perhaps an insane human picking it up, killing a couple of people, and then getting quickly caught and arrested by the police, in which said insane human might kill some more people, until he was finally subdued. It would be entertaining of course; much more entertaining then gambling with the other shinigami, but now thinking back Ryuk really thought he had set the bar far too low. But then again, nothing could have prepared him for Raito.

Seriously, if all humans were like Raito, life and death would be much more interesting. But even as that was not the case, the events that followed more than satisfied Ryuk's need for excitement. It was a bit of a pity when L died however, since for a few years things went a bit flat. Of course Raito was pleased, since he could go ahead in his plan to cleanse the world without any interferences, but where was the fun in all of that?

Things became a bit more entertaining once more once Near and Mello appeared on the scene, but after that things simply went downhill, ending with Ryuk keeping his promise to Raito and ending his life. But even with Raito's life ending, there was still the matter of the fact that the human users of the Death Note could neither go to Heaven or Hell.

Ryuk more or less respected Raito, after all it's not everyday that someone comes up with a plan to rule the world and very nearly succeeds. Alright, he was ruthless but then again all humans were to some degree. Although, it was still slightly strange now to Ryuk that Raito had at first started using the Death Note because he had been bored; the exact same reason for why Ryuk had dropped it. Besides, Raito was Ryuk's supply for human apples, which Ryuk was addicted to since shinigami apples were dry and sandy. You couldn't say too many bad things about the person who bought you apples, even if it was just for their own advantage. However, Ryuk would admit that perhaps all that power had gone to Raito's head in the end and had made him a bit insane.

Misa however, Ryuk was amazed at how gullible she was. Couldn't she see that she was being manipulated by Raito? Then again she was in love with Raito (human females seemed to be somehow all attracted to Raito) so perhaps that particular emotion had gone to her head. Shinigami never felt love generally, it just wasn't there, and for good reason if love blinded you to that point. But how strange humans were to give up some of their life span to help the person that had never about them.

But whatever a fool Misa might be, Ryuk personally though that Rem had been even more of a fool. Lengthening a human's life when it would end hers was a moronic act especially when the human would die one day anyway. He had easily forgotten the way to kill a shinigami many years ago due to the fact that he hadn't thought anyone would be so stupid as to love a human. Obviously, he had been mistaken, but perhaps he could put this knowledge to good use someday? Raito obviously had, getting rid of two dangerous enemies with one sweep. Still, he doubted the use of killing off shinigami for entertainment, because that didn't seem half as fun as watching unpredictable humans live and die.

One could almost say that he was now as addicted to watching the entertaining humans as he was to eating apples. Although some may say that his addictions were strange, Ryuk still considered L the strangest, even if he was dead. He couldn't figure out what was the fun of eating all that sugar, to the point that L's coffee was rather on the thick side. (And how did that guy manage to stay so _skinny? _There were still some mysteries of the human world that Ryuk could not comprehend.) But even if he was eccentric, Ryuk respected L as much as Raito, because after all, without L more than half of the events that Ryuk had enjoyed the most would never had happened. Yes, he had L to thank for being Raito's genius rival.

Near and Mello had created a diversion from boredom for Ryuk, but he couldn't really say that they were as interesting as L. Yes they (or rather just Near, since Mello had been killed off) had succeeded where L had failed, but with L it had been a much closer race. Raito had his plans thwarted at almost every turn before he had managed to kill L off, and of course, at that time Raito had not had a steady position in the police force, so the situation had been much more precarious. Ryuk acknowledged the fact that Near and Mello were extremely intelligent, (Near more than Mello however, since Near had been the one to finally outwit Raito) but still considered L to have been the best for entertainment purposes.

So, Kira's reign had ended with Near outwitting Raito, and Ryuk himself killing Raito off. He had thought that the trial of Kira in the human world could not be more entertaining than what happened to a human user of the Death Note when they died, and besides he had told Raito in the very beginning that he wouldn't take sides with this issue. He was here for entertainment, not to help a human gain control of the world. It might sound selfish, but in the first place Ryuk had absolutely no loyalty to Raito. He respected him as he had said before, that was true, but loyalty to a human? Completely unthinkable, he was not like Rem. Humans were entertaining things to watch, but to help one was way too much effort on Ryuk's part.

But even if Kira himself was dead, Ryuk did know that there were still people that worshipped his idea of justice. Not so strangely, they were all lead by Misa. To Ryuk, this proved the fact that besides being interesting, humans were also foolish. While Raito might have started out with the intention to obliterate crime from the world, it had ended with him wanting to rule the world under the guise of justice. The only justice that Ryuk acknowledged was the justice that was dispensed once you died. Other than that, in his opinion everyone's idea of justice was so different that if you tried to follow all of them you would be contradicting yourself every minute.

There was no justice in the human world, all there was were uncertainties. Things like power that would generally corrupt everyone might not corrupt one person, greed would be the downfall of all but a careful few, love made humans do strange things but there was always the exception. That was why Ryuk found humans so entertaining after all, they were so unpredictable.

--

A/N: Alright, I know I repeated some words a lot (how many entertainings did I write?) but what did you think? Please review! (As a random note, I really want to watch the Death Note movie. Anyone know where to find it with English subtitles?)


End file.
